


Familial Obligations

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to go through an anomaly but Ethan is being stubborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Familial Obligations  
> Characters: Danny Quinn, Ethan Dobrowski  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Danny wants to go through an anomaly but Ethan is being stubborn  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was "You stay, I stay"  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Please, Patrick. It could take us home."

"Ethan!"

"Sorry. Please, Ethan."

"No. There's no way to tell where it leads to. At least we've a cave here for shelter. There's no place for me in your world anyway. I don't belong there. Go if you want to."

"You stay, I stay." 

"That's very mature, Danny."

"I can't lose you again."

"Either you go alone or you never go home."

"I'll never see home again then."

Danny noticed the satisfied smirk on his brother's face. Ethan sometimes seemed to delight in being vicious but Danny couldn't bring himself to abandon him.


End file.
